maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Um2k9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maxis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:99cmoney/The "Incident" on SporeWiki/@comment-Um2k9-20101008215824 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE:Warning did you see the blog?TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :as in th FUCK YOU FUCK YOU YOU CHOIR BOY part? if not, there--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I don know what personal vendetta means, but from what I can a assume its basicaly if someone annoyed you, if you warn someon for that its abusin your sysop powers, which is no good thing, so no it wasnt :3--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 21:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I saw that 99c was even worse, which is why I gave him a week block, and you did it on a much lesser scale, so I had to be consequent (not being consequent is the reason 99c issue was so bad, btw) so he doesnt do it again (it is actually a crime when it is abusing wikia and against the rules, what we did was basically say stop)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I only warned lucario to keep order--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also so he doesnt do it again and ignores 99c--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well did any of us go FUCK YOU &YOU STUPID BULLKY YOURE A CHOIR BOY NEXT TO ME?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::and I hope you realise I do sysop jobs on several other wikis (like cesar, except he goes to more wikis than me :3)...--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Whether he had an excuse or not he should stop, like you did- either way, he's feeding the troll and abusing maxis wiki as a social network (the warning was just to calm him down as well as control the situation, and trust me thats the sort of thing that solves arguments, we've done it before)--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Your arguments are rubbish, annoying and quite frankly I'm even more tired of them than I am of you (seriously if I could I'd have told you to get lost millions of times before), so any edit to my talk page will be rollbacked (take into account that what I do is what has stopped all the arguments on our wiki. btw) And I dont care how impressed you are at all so good bye. And I am at the end of my tether with you, so I suggest you just go away--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC) And if an admin must be unbiased, why are you biased against everything I do? And how the hell is that biased? Forget you--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Yeah well I think you deserve this. I think you should finally understand why I am so mad with you, its in the past few weeks, and forget all the consequences and the people you will get to gang up on me cos I'm tired of this now #Me ##You are biased against ##You get MM and Wormy and everyone to gang up on me ##You always assume that what I did is wrong and everyone else is in the right (explaining my biased thing) ##You never appreciate my work (at all) ##Whatever I do you comment on to say something mean, when I commented on ONE thing you tell me that you are talking to wormy and leave you alone #You ##Half the time you are all talk and no action) ##You make blogs about personal things (user maturity is not a good idea- altho well done for wathcing it for arguments) ##You just turn around and say sorry whenever you start an argument So to be honest I think we should just not speak to each other for some time until we are ready to start talking again; it's obvious we have very different views on wikiing and I think thats the cause of this And I dont know a single time you helped me with my fiction, tbh, and I never said a thing about everyone stop using the shoutbox, and that was ages ago If you want references, I honestly cant be bothered to find every single link think I've explained enough and your comment today was proving my point So yeah, avoid each other until we're ready and then maybe this wont happen again Yours sincerely, --TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC)